


Falling

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Desire, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: When Dee looks at Ryo that way, time slows to a crawl.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sidonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidonie/gifts).



> Written for sidonie’s prompt ‘Any fandom, any, time slows when you look at me,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Shortly before Vol. 7.

Time slows when you look at me that way; the seconds pass like hours and I forget to breathe. How can you have so much power over me? It scares me; that’s why I always pull away and say no. Not because I don’t want you, but because I think maybe I want you too much. Does that make sense?

I never wanted to want you this way, I honestly believed I could live my life and conform to society’s idea of ‘normal’, keep my desires hidden, repressed, in the hope that if I ignored them they might go away. But they won’t, and perhaps I don’t want them to, not when they make me feel the way I do around you.

But feeling that way is unsettling, like the ground is constantly tilting beneath me and if I make the wrong move I might fall. I honestly can’t tell whether or not that would be a bad thing. I think I might already be falling. Will you be there to catch me if I do? I want to be sure before I take that fateful step, but I’m not. Not quite yet.

Looking into your eyes I can feel myself starting to drown in their green depths. There’s so much honesty there it makes me feel… small. I’m nothing special, but your eyes seem to say otherwise, and I don’t want you to be disappointed.

What do you see when you look in my eyes? Fear? Doubt? Confusion? Can you see past those things, deep into my soul, and read all the secrets I’ve tried to hide from the world, and even from myself? Sometimes I think you must be able to because you know me in ways nobody else ever has. I’m not sure I can hide anything from you. Maybe I shouldn’t even try.

One day soon, I think, maybe I won’t pull away when you kiss me. Maybe I won’t turn my head to hide from your gaze. Soon, perhaps, but not quite yet. Will you be patient just a little bit longer, Dee? Can I trust you to wait?

The End


End file.
